


Bedtime Stories

by Bilbosama



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, hypothetical post KH3 era, this fic exists because hype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: [Post KH3 era, Little Mermaid 2 scenario] Eventually, her mother's tales had to end.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, how about the new Kingdom Hearts 3 trailers? Monsters Inc world...Marluxia making an appearance...new theme song by Utada Hikaru...a scene of Sora (supposedly) summoning Ariel.
> 
> Which is amazing when you think about it because now she can visit worlds beyond her own, which was something she always wanted to do since KH1. Her dream's coming true! :D
> 
> And then I remembered about The Little Mermaid 2, which involved her daughter Melody. Not sure if that movie counts towards Disney canon (or Kingdom Hearts canon) and I last saw it years ago so I only remember bits of it. But what the heck, I'm gonna write something about a hypothetical KH!Melody anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, The Little Mermaid or its sequel, The Little Mermaid 2. That goes to Disney and Square Enix.

When Melody was younger, her mother would tell her a story at bedtime. The stories involved a princess who wanted to know more about the world around her, much to the exasperation to her friends and family.

Over time, the stories included a mysterious boy who came upon her home while on a quest when his enemies invaded the princess's kingdom. The two became friends and he would occasionally come back to visit. Then one day, the boy held out a hand and showed the princess lands beyond her kingdom.

The princess met so many people and so many of her friend's enemies. She even met the girl said friend crushed on. The friend married his crush while the princess fell in love with a prince she rescued during one of her adventures.

The stories lasted until six months ago when Melody decided she was too old for bedtime stories. Besides, some of the stories were really weird. Like, the time the princess and the boy hero met a talking lion who was a king and they had to transform into lions themselves before meeting him.

"Of course," her mother had said, smiling strangely, "Good night, Melody." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room.

Melody had a feeling that she hurt her mother but knew it was right to do. Even if, she had to admit, she misses those stories.

However, she'll be a teenager soon and teenagers don't let their mothers tell fairy tales at bed time.

It was cruel the more Melody thought about it as she watched the sea gulls land on the wall separating the castle from the ocean. Her mother only wanted to spend time with her.

But it was also mean of her mother to spend every night with a tale long past the fairy tale phase Melody went through when she was five. After all, the princess in the stories got to see the world beyond while Melody is stuck here.

Melody doubts her parents would allow someone to take her away. Even if it was someone trustworthy like, say, that weird friend of her mother's with the spiky hair who would visit twice a year.

No, perhaps she'll go by herself.

Starting with what's beyond the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> And then the worst birthday party ever happens a month later and this totally not evil octopus lady named Morgana shows up to comfort our young hero and to get the plot rolling already. There may or may not be a conveniently visiting Sora in this mess.
> 
> I tried adding an extra scene but it felt clunky and probably would fit best as part of a Kingdom Hearts retelling of Little Mermaid 2 (starring Sora or a Sora Jr). *shrugs*
> 
> (I just wanted to write about Ariel telling stories of her adventures and it got kinda angsty instead. orz)


End file.
